Edward & Bella
by Mili Lion
Summary: Basado en la pelicula daniel&ana Isabella y edward cullen..hermanos de sangre son secuestrados y obligados a tener sexo frente a una camara por salvar su vida a dias que ella se case con jacob...Hasta conducirlos a la locura con final inesperado..........
1. Prologo

**Esta historia esta basada en la pelicula daniel & ana y en los personajes de twilight sin ningun fin mas que entretenerme ..se prohibe copiar..No me gusta eso—diganme si me apoyan**

**PREFACIO **

Edward & Bella

Edward de apenas 16 años y yo bella de 23 años mejor conocidos como los hermanos cullen, los normales hermanos cullen como cualquier otro par de hermanos exepto por que el terco de mi hermano no dio vuelta en la calle que le pedi y nuestra vida cambio drasticamente, al ser secuestrados y obligados a terner sexo frente a una camara por salvar nuestras vidas y ahora estoy aquí parada en altar con mi futuro esposo jacob………..

Hasta que escuche 3 disparos y todo se volvio negro…….

**Hola!**

**Pues no acabo una para entrar a otra pero esta historia me atrapa esto basada en una pelicula que se llama daniel&ana es mexicana y me encanto adapatrlo a twilight espero que me ayuden y me comprometo a seguirla hasta el fina Pero diganme les gusta la historia pueden buscar el trailer de la peli en you tube y mas o menos imaginarse la historia**

**-MiriXhita-**


	2. Los hermanos cullen

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: esta historia pro algo es rating "M" XD, los que la van a leer es bajo su responsabilidad no quiero que después me reclamen por que les estoy advirtiendo, será demasiado sucia cardiaca, y llena de incesto así que si no les gusta u ofende por alguna razón absténganse de ir a otra historia y quienes estén de acuerdo y les encante este tipo de historia muy dark BIENVENIIDS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ. **_

_**Perdón por todo el sermón pero es importante aclararlo de una vez Prometo que la historia les encantara y viene de lo mas pervertido de mi mente y de una trama interesante…y e aquí el capitulo **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

_**Capitulo 1- Somos hermanos**_

BELLA POv.

Isabella Marie Cullen, me describo como una persona diferente, la vida se encarga de cambiar a las personas y eso personalmente me paso, mi familia es de alto nivel económico mi papa Carlisle y mi mama Esme, se hicieron cargo de casados de un viejo negocio familiar que supieron sacar adelante ellos solos, y se volvieron tan ricos, millonarios seria la palabra correcta, desde aquel al cual yo llamo horrible suceso, mis padres se empezaron a alejar , su atención se dirigía a pertenecer a gente rica, ir a cenas, eventos importantes o caridad, ir al club y hacerse los importantes a mas no poder hasta que ahora nos hacían asistir a eventos con ellos, solo aparentar la perfecta familia cullen.

Lo único importante de esto era Edward mi hermano pequeño bueno ni tan pequeño tiene 16 años y en 5 meses cumplirá los 17, el era la única razón por la que yo permanecía en la farsa de familia, habíamos prometido cuando empezó esto que al cumplir el la mayoría de edad nos iríamos a vivir juntos lejos de esto, claro eso paso cuando yo cumplí los 18 y ahora soy una chica de 23 largos años, unos mejores vividos que otros.

Y ahora estaba comprometida a presión de mis padres y disgusto de Edward con un chico ralamente guapo Jacob o jake es de tez morena ojos grandes y negros y demasiado musculoso con una hermosa sonrisa, podría enamorar a cualquiera y tenia enamorada a muchas, pero por alguna extraña razón yo le guste, no se por que, y me lo seguiré preguntando, el a mi, no me era indiferente pero definitivamente no estaba en mi plan de vida casarme así de pronto y con alguien en quien realmente no pondría mi futuro ideal.

Era tan horrible esperar a que alguien decidiera tu futuro como si no existieras, como si lo que pensaras perteneciera a alguien mudo.

Aunque sabia que solo era el comienzo de la maravillosa vida arreglada llena de dinero y sintiéndome vendida. Aunque realmente me podría llegar a enamorar de jake.

-en que piensas-

-en nada- mi salvación personal mi hermano la única razón de ser yo-

-segura bells-

-segura ed- y lo que mas me hacia feliz su sonrisa única y especial para mi-

-seguro esta pensando en jaacoob-

-siempre tan burlón hermanito-

-por algo soy tu hermano, es de familia y lo sabes-

-claro es difícil evitar-

-el encanto cullen-

-ja ja ja ja –

Era tan fácil estar con Edward era como respirar, sabia que el tendría muchas novias, y se casaría y quizá tendría hijos pero se perfectamente que yo seria la única mujer de su vida, no importa cuantas hubiera siempre regresaría a mí, era la única satisfacción que tenia de el.

-Chicos donde están-

-aquí mama –dijo Edward-

-Diablos niños donde demonios se meten-

-no es necesario invocar tanto al diablo mama-dije-

-lo se isabella, están listos-

-si-respondimos al unisonó

Listos, claro mi madre había insistido tanto en hacernos pasar por la asquerosa patraña social de ser la portada de la revista PEOPLE, grrr esto bajaba mi IQ, la espectacular entrada, Los Hermanos Cullen, iuu que asco seriamos el cotilleo de las ancianas millonarias, si estamos repletos de chismes, mi madre tenia excelentes ideas, duuu!

Pare que Edward tuviera 16 próximos 17 era alto mas que yo, y se había esforzado por tener un cuerpo bien marcado y definido, no tan exagerado como el de Jacob era uno mas sexy, mi hermanito tenia lo suyo.

Yo en cambio era mas sencilla ambos teníamos ojos verdes, los míos eran como verde choco latoso, era el absurdo apodo que le habían puesto a mis ojos, eran extraños, como una barra de chocolate que a la vez era verde y estaba complacida con ese atributo, mi cuerpo también había sido perfeccionado en el gimnasio a obligación de mi madre, pero en parte le agradecía poder dejar sin aliento a mas de 4 hombres, me encantaban mis piernas, era bien proporcionada de todos lados, a los que muchos atribuían perfecta yo solo me decía farsa bla bla farsa, algo que me fascinaba era mi pelo largo con suaves ondas castaño.

Para la sesión decidieron darnos por ser la portada, 4 paginas Edward y yo quedamos conformes con la sesión de fotos… salíamos tan geniales…(NA: en mi perfil esta la sesión)

Cuando nos llego la edición de la revista, me sorprendió lo bien que salimos, éramos tan sexys, y mi madre se regocijaba de la envidia por sus supuestas amigas, y cada que podía nos sacaba a presumir, mi madre llegaba a ser tan horrorosa cuando se lo proponía.

Edward al verla se limito a sonreírme y abrazarme, era genial que sin tener que decir nada sabíamos perfectamente, que sentíamos.

Nos llegaron diversas propuestas de modelaje que quizá consideraría después.

Por ahora lo único supuestamente importante era arreglarme par a una adorable cena de caridad en el Hilton, si exactamente cuando creo que todo esta muy jodido mis padres lo joden mas.

Afortunadamente mi mejor amiga en esta jungla de cemento y billetes verdes, era mi salvación Alice Brandon, reconocida diseñadora hija de empresarios australianos, reconocidos y respetados, conocerla fue una de las grandes cosas que me sucedieron.

-y bien mi adorable bella, lista para la acción-

-eh no? Pero has lo que tengas que hacer-

-claro jajaja-

-a tu hermano también lo vestiré, le he dejado al ropa perfecta-

-No cambiaras nunca cierto-

-Nop-

-seguro harás que combine con el-

-bueno para eso no hay mucho esfuerzo, tu y el son como las 2 piezas de un perfecto rompecabezas de 2 piezas- j aja ironía- enserio bella si no fueran hermanos, realmente no te vería futuro con otro hombre que no fuera el-

-claro-asentí en silencio-

-por cierto salieron tan hot en la revista esa, dios son increíbles- y se quedo callada y empezó a danzar de un lado hacia otro arreglando y trayendo accesorios y tarareando alguna canción, yo solo me quede callada viendo mi reflejo en un gran espejo frente a mi.

(NA:ropa en mi perfil)

-Listo mi magia esta hecha-

-Gracias Alice eres increíble- realmente lucia increíble

-Bien Yo llegare tarde tengo una cita, así que rompe corazones por las 2-

-seguro-

-bien ahora mueve tu culo marca cullen, que ya es tarde-

-claro ali, gracias por todo-

Me apure a bajar las escaleras. Justo antes de oír el chillido de esme, gritándome, puedo jurar que me vio con envidia, y no le faltaron insultos a mi atuendo, en cambio papa sonrió y me dedico una dulce mirada, y Edward mi adolescente lleno de hormonas de mío con algo de lujuria, pero no importaba era mi hermano.

Después la tensión desapareció, y nos empezamos a reír como de pequeños de las señoras que usaban vestidos horrorosos, y los ancianos que llevaban pelo postizo, y uno que otro hijo e hija de ricos nos miraban como inspeccionando y queriendo cazar algo.

Pasadas 2 horas de bailar con Edward y seguir riendo, apareció Jacob que se dedicaba a sufrir orgasmos viéndome y a bailar canciones lentas y muy pegadas, y aguantar la mirada burlona de esme, mi padre algo incomodo y los gruñidos de Edward.

Al acabar su asquerosa cena, Jacob casi a rastras me quería llevar con el y mama como siempre apoyándolo, pero gracias lo que fuera que hizo que al final desistiera me dejo volver a casa con mis padres y hermano.

Todo el camino a casa fue hostigamiento bella, hasta Edward se volvió en mi contra y soltaba miradas envenenadas y justo a llegar a casa..

-y por que no te fuiste con tu nativo millonario-

-por que no quise será?-

-odio tu ironía-

-no es ironía-

-vamos lo único que debiste era aceptar-

-y se puede saber por que?-

-debes tomarle mucha importancia a una noche salvaje con tu futuro esposo-

-estas hablando enserio-

-pareciera lo contrario-

- no tienes por que hablarme a si-

-pues tu me obligas al vestí… ponerte eso que apneas te tapa-

-o vamos esto es por que demonios pongo para cubrir mi cuerpo-

-claro que es tu culpa-

- no hablas en serio-

-No es mi culpa que mi hermana sea una completa perr..…-

-oh vamos termina lo que ibas a decir-

-bien –

-Bien-

-creo que tu isabella eres una completa perra que busca sexo- dijo gruñendo-

-oh Edward Anthony cullen arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho-

-no isabella marie cullen-

Solo agache mi mirada y oi su murmullo

-solo tienes lo que te mereces-

Y las inevitables lagrimas descendieron por mi cara, y mis manos se cerraron en puños le dirigí mi mirada mas envenenada y había logrado que se sintiera mal, Salí corriendo a mi cuarto antes que me quisiera detener, y me encerré a gritar contra todo lo que se pusiera enfrente hasta lanzar hacia el enorme espejo la foto mas preciada de mi familia cuando éramos pobres y Edward y yo éramos pequeños pero felices…… en ese momento me sentí tan vacía y sola…

_Y justo cuando crees que nada podría empeorarte, no dudes que habrá algo peor…..siempre pasa._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola!**

**E aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva propuesta, que espero les guste, esto es apenas la ensaladita de lo que se viene yo creo al tercer capitulo ya estará entrando la trama, principal calculo hacer como 20 capítulos o menso todo depende de la inspiración y que me motiven mucho,,, je je je Pues esto les digo apenas se empieza a poner interesante prometo que lloraran con esta historia todo esta fríamente calculado espero sus rr**

**Y gracias a………..}**

**Damita Malfoy, Eli mMsen, , arileo23, betzacosta, darky1995, Sphie Hale, Maybriek, temari7, BelladeCullenxvm, BellaliciousRobsten**

**Bien esto apenas comienza así que paciencia..se sorprenderá y actualizare muy pronto, tan pronto el tiempo y la inspiración me lo permita, también pasen x mi perfil y mis otras historia gracias…**

**-MiriHiita-**


	3. Mi Hermana

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**Recomendación Musical---Crazy-aerosmith**_

_**Capitulo 2- Mi hermana**_

Pov Edward:

Edward Anthony Cullen, 16 años próximos 17

Podía ser una basura cuando me lo proponía, trate a mi hermana como una perra, pero la impotencia de verla como una mujer y yo solo soy un chiquillo tonto, ella que es para mi la mujer perfecta, con todo y defectos, pero lastimosamente es mi hermana, y siempre la e visto como tal, pero las malditas hormonas adolescentes, me atacan y no puedo evitar no mirarla, cuando luce tan linda, solo pensar en ella como otra cosa me daba una serie de escalofríos_**.**_

El estúpido de jacob, no merecía a mi bella, mi hermana………..

Tenia que ir a pedirle perdón, conociendo a bella si no lo hacia ahora mismo, me odiaría por un mes o mas.

Entre al cuarto de bella, y como era costumbre, estaba acostada en la orilla de el enorme ventanal con sus jeans desgastados, una playera obscura, su pelo en coleta y sus tenis, tenia los audífonos puestos y a su lado el libro de cumbres borrascosas, solo cuando estaba deprimida se ponía así.

-Bella, puede entrar-

Volteó la mirada y me vio, con esa mirada herida, que me congelaba en un instante.

-te faltaron insultos por decirme Edward-

-sabes que no-dije con pena-

Me acerque a ella, y le acaricie la frente, solo suspiro y la abrace, arrepentido de lo que dije, ella era la menos indicada para ser tratada así.

Me senté detrás de ella y la seguí abrazando en un momento único e intimo, mirando los dos por el ventanal, y comenzó a llover apenas era gotas, cuando ya caían truenos, y un poco de granizo, con cada trueno bella daba un salto y se estremecía un poco.

-Edward-

-si-

-prométeme que jamás me dejaras- dijo volteándose hacia mi

-sabes que si-

-júralo-

-Juro jamás dejarte Bella-

Sonrió y se acurruco en mi pecho…

Abrí lo ojos y vi lo que no me hubiera molestado vivir todos los días de mi vida, bella esta dormida como un hermoso ángel, respiraba tranquilamente y lucia tan frágil.

Aunque estaba un poco entumido la cargue hasta la cama, y la recosté suavemente acomodándole las almohadas y tapándola como le gustaba, cuando estaba por irme, regrese mi mirada a ese ángel que dios había mandado para mi en mi hermana.

Legue a mi cuarto y me quede dormido apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada, hasta que mi cama se hundió y sentí que me movían con brusquedad hasta que mis ojos al fin se abrieron aun con pesadez

-Edward……Edwarddd…. …Saca tu trasero de la cama-

-que quieres bella-

-quiero ir a correr –

-jmm- me volví a tapar queriendo dormir más-

-Edward por favor-

-que hora es-

-Las 7am-

-estas loca, me estas robando horas preciadas de sueño-

-anda.. Anda… por favor-

-jmr jmr bella déjame dormir-

-esta bien iré sola, exponiéndome a que un loco maniático abuse de mi……….-

Que dijo que! Ahí bella siempre sabía como convencerme

-esta bien bella, voy a correr con tigó-

-Te esperó abajo-

Me levante como zombi, y me encerré en el baño moje mi cara y un poco mi pelo, me lave los dientes, y me puse un pants gris, con una playera manga corta blanca, y por supuesto mis tennis.

Me guarde el celular, y la tarjeta de crédito y baje las escalera, tenia por lo menos que reclamarle un Poco, pero lo que vi me dejó , bella apenas lucia un pants morado a la cadera, y un top deportivo, tan sexy, que bueno que me convenció de acompañarla, de ir así cualquiera intentaría aprovecharse de ella.

-bien vámonos-

Salimos de la casa sin auto, pues íbamos a correr…, normalmente mama pensaría que íbamos al club exclusivo, por el que pagaban miles por la membrecía, pero pocas veces íbamos, preferíamos ir a un sendero que había en el bosque, donde disfrutábamos cada instante de correr, no era tanto por mantener el físico, ni por salud, era mas por liberarnos un poco de la mecánica vida que llevábamos.

Como no estba muy lejos de casa, llegamos pronto y empezamos nuestro recorrido en silncio hasta que ella hablo.

-y Como vas con tanya-

-pues..bien supongo-

-ahí Eddie… -

Odiaba que me dijeran eddiie pero lo hacia a propósito por que haci me decía tanya, mi supuesta novia, aunque nunca se lo pedí.

Nos volvió a invadir el silencio, al llegar a la parte de la colina donde se veía la ciudad, y ahí nos quedábamos un rato recuperando un poco el aire, tomar aire y disfrutar la vista.

Emprendimos el caminod e regreso y al llegar a la carretera, bella recicio un mensaje en su celular

-Tanya y Jacob están en casa esperándonos-

-mejor regresemos a la colina-

-ja ja ja-

Pero un auto hizo un pequeño freno a nuestro lado y sentía pequeños flash sobre nosotros y no era la primera vez, que me sentía observado, pero esta vez lo sentía de cerca, por instinto me pare en frente de bella, como protegiéndola, hasta que el auto volvió en velocidad por el carril de alta velocidad.

-eso fue extraño- dijo rompiendo la tensión-

-si, de seguro fue cualquier loco-

-si-susurro, y me tomo la mano para seguir el camino a casa-

Al pasar Por la enorme puerta principal, me sentí seguro, prometiéndome que la próxima vez que saliera con bella seria cuidadoso.

Avanzamos hacia donde estaba la piscina, y ahí estaba Jacob sin playera, tomando el sol, que no se daba cuenta que estaba tostado.

Y Tanya con un vestido muy raro, que al verme salto sobre mi, y se quejo que estuviera sudado

-Mi amor- hablo el estúpido Jacob

-Hola Jacob-dijo mi ángel-

Y se sentaron en una silla a platicar hasta que volví a oír su chillante voz……

-Entonces cuñadito si aguantaste-

Solo gruñí, y lo mire con odio

-mi preciosa bella, siempre tan deportista, por eso tienes esas piernas que me matan-

Tome molesto el brazo de tanya y casi a rastras la lleve a mi cuarto y la arroje a la cama y la bese, como gorila y ella se abalanzo sobre mi, y se quito el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, me quito la playera, y empezó a besarme……………………………………

Después que tanya se volviera a poner el vestido, yo me metí a bañar, me puse el traje de baño y Salí de nuevo a la piscina, donde vi que tanya estaba de nuevo sentada leyendo sus revistas de sociedad, bella también se había bañado y lucia un lindo vestido blanco ligero, y Jacob seguía allí, como chicle, pero ahora había llegado Emmet un amigo desde el kínder que estaba nadando, así que me metí y lo fui a saludar.

-que hay emmet-

-edddiee-

-ni contestes, igual de imbécil como siempre-

-hui que el sexo con tanya te dejo de malas-

-no hicimos nada-

-mínimo te la chupó-

-Si-

-y lo hace bien?-

-cállate

Y me hundí en el agua hasta llegar al fondo y nadar a la otra esquina.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Como era costumbre los viernes, Había una fiesta de alta sociedad, a la que los cullen no podían faltar (ironía).

Como de costumbre me puse un traje muy elegante, baje y mi madre como siempre, estrenando joyas, y ropa y peinado y no me quería imaginar que mas, papa, casi como mi reflejo, elegante, bien peinado y con una corbata que siempre le escogía esme, bella como siempre radiante como siempre, con un vestido negro, corto y de un solo hombro, con su lindo cabello suelto.

Salimos en el auto de papa, y llegamos, cuando miles de flashazos nos llenaban de pies a cabeza, mientras mama encantada posaba, nosotros tuvimos que movernos rápido para entrar y no ser molestados.

El lugar como siempre, lleno de ricos, que pensaban devorarnos, como en la selva, solo que los animales, son sinceros y aquí solo había hipocresía.

Estuvimos un rato, pero bella se empezaba sentir mareada y aparte Jacob estaba con una rubia muy operada, platicando estupideces que hacían que de ambos salieran risas que decían quiero sexo! Si vamos! Que asco

Le dije a mama y a papa si Nos podíamos ir, Mama nos hecho una mirada chocante y papa, nos dio las llaves de el mercedes

-Pero Carlisle, por que les das el auto en donde nos irmemos-

-Por que bella se siente mal esme-

-y eso que-

-Tranquilízate o la gente empezara a cuchichear sobre ti-

Y Mama se quedo callada, mientras tomaba a bella de un hombro, caminamos al estacionamiento y Nos subimos al ato, prendí la calefacción y abrí un poco la ventana, para checar bien el espejo retrovisor en la carretera.

Aun el sol No se escondía, así que había menos riesgo a que chocáramos y podía tomar un nuevo atajo que había encontrado

-Bella te sentiste mal, por ver a Jacob con otra-

-Que? No como crees-

-entonces-

-ya no me sentía a gusto-

-bien-

seguí el camino tradicional , hasta llegar a la curvatura y vi de reojo que bella se estaba quedando dormida y se veía tan linda con los rayos de sol dándole en el rostro.

Volví a centrar la mirada en el camino cuando oí su voz.

-Edward da vuelta en la 604-

-estas loca bella haremos más camino, tomare el atajo-

-por favor da vuelta, no me importa hacer mas camino-

-No bella, odio conducir con el trafico que se hace ahí-

-Yo conduzco-

-No-

-Edward por favor da vuelta –

-lo siento bella tomaremos el atajo-

Dio un fuerte suspiro al verme pasar, la entrada y seguir por el atajo a casa, apretó mi mano en la palanca de velocidad y al avanzar unos pocos kilometro un auto gris, nos empezó a seguir, aumente la velocidad, poniendo histérica a bella, que en seguida saco el celular y marcaba a mama o a papa, hasta que una mini van negro nos cerró el paso al frente, apenas dándome tiempo de frenar y no estamparme contra ella.

Salieron 4 tipos de la mini van y 2 de el auto que en seguida jalaron a bella, que gritaba y yo me puso furioso al ver como la jaloneaban y toqueteaban riendo, a mi me dieron un golpe en el estomago, haciéndome perder le aire por instantes, en lo que nos amarraban de las manos y nos vendaban los ojos y nos tapaban la boca, hasta que uno dio indicaciones que nos metieran en la cajuela de el mercedes y que uno de ellos condujera…………

_Y por no dar la vuelta que bella me pidió comenzaba el peor de los infiernos, con mi hermana.._

**HOLA!**

**Chan Chan! Chap antes de lo esperado que opinan! Me adelante un poco al secuestro pero los próximos capítulos tendrán que amarrarse a su silla o cama o sillan o lugar donde estén…por que como dice ahí inicia el infierno… y narrado por mi bb Eddie!**

**Espero que les guste y espero opiniones y plis mándenme rr que me inspirann!**

**Las quiero mucho por apoyarme y ahí ando en otras historias asiq ue chekenme y denme sus dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, si quieren mi correo,, lo que sea…me emociona saber de akellas que me leen**

**Como siempre gracias a **

**Damita Malfoy, Eli mMsen, , arileo23, betzacosta, darky1995, Sphie Hale, Maybriek, temari7, BelladeCullenxvm, BellaliciousRobsten **

**Y recientemente a **

**temari7, Maybriek, Sphie Hale, darky1995, betzacosta, arileo23, , Eli mMsen, Damita Malfoy, AlinLautner, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, chicasuizaswan, FS -Twilight-,yoya11, roma88, Dreaming with you, karlyOBROED, HippieLucy, the princess of the sadness, Jeziik, dianitha vaMpire, Tukiz, michellerm39**

**Si me falto alguien Perdon se me revolvió un poco el correo, lo siento….y gracias **

**No se les olvide..darle click al sexy y solito globito amarillo para darle una sonriso a su encantadora escrito**

**No olviden la recomendación musical!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**-MiriXhiita-**


	4. Secuestro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**Recomendación: innoceNce-avril lavigne**_

_**4. Secuestrados**_

Bella Pov

Nos habian encerrado en la cajuela, estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblaba y los dientes me castañeaban, el auto avanzo, haciendo que me undiera mas abajo , estaba toda torcida y edward se movia intentando abrir la cajuela, pero el auto tenia esas medidas de seguridad, que ni con lo fuerte que ahora era podia siquiera empujarla.

Silenciosas lagrimas, eso era lo unico que podia hacer, la abuela nos habia enseñado a rezar, pero realmente no creo que eso hiciera que la cajuela se abriera magicamente, o que esto solo era un secuestro express, con los ojos vendados y manos atados, me recoste y busque la mano de mi hermano, al encontrarla la aprete lo mas que pude y la acerque a mi cara, tenia tanto miedo.

Levabamos lo que para mi era una enternidad, el poco aire , el miedo y el tamaño de nuestros cuerpos, cada vez se volvia mas insoportable, hasta que sucedió

_Se abrio la indefensa puerta de la cajuela, dejando entrar una luz que lastimo de instante mis ojos y aire, mucho aire, fui jalada de los hombros hacia fuera, y senti la presion de la mano de edward al ver que era alejada de el, por lo menos el trayecto no habia sido tan insoportable sabiendo que nos teniamos los 2, y me aterraba saber que seguia…_

_Una voz a mis espaldas venia dirijiendome y jalandome con rudeza cuando estaba por caerme en algunos escalones o lo que sea que fueran _

_Senti que me arrojaban en una superficie suave y me quitaban la venda de los ojos, habia dos hombres parados frente a mi, y justo al otro extremo de donde estaba yo, tambien arrojaban a edward, le quitaban la venda y de inmediato nuestras miradas se conectaron pero una voz fria distrajo mi atencion._

_-Bienveniidos- alce una ceja y no separo su mirada grisacea de mi _

_-me alegra saber que no pusieron resistencia-y empezo a reirse como maniatico-_

_-pues se preguntaran que hacen aquí, pues fueron elgidos …-,- ven la camara que esta justo enfrente de ustedes, pues bien quiero que ambos tengan sexo, mientras los grabamos_

_Edward y yo nos volvimos a ver, esto era lo peor que jamas me pude imaginar, me invadio el panico y mas lagriimas salieron de mi, me arrincone contra mi cuerpo y los mire con odio._

_-malditos enfermos, somos hermanos, no pueden hacer eso-_

_-oh si que podemos-_

_-por favor, somos hermanos, somos hermanos,,…-y me lo repeti tantas veces como supe que esto era peor que culquier cosa que me pude imaginar._

_Mire a edward y estaba como en estado de shock, y mas miedo atravezo mi corazón _

_-oh vamos bellita si que puden, los hemos estado observando, no es era tan dificil-_

_-no lo haremos…no lo hare, matenme pero jamas lo hare-_

_Se acerco lentamente a mi y me dijo justo cuando estaba frente a mi –nunca digas jamas preciosa- y tomo un bat que estaba en la esquina y golpeó a edward en la espalda haciendolo caer de cara contra la cama y dejandolo inmovil, grite y movi mis piernas, pero de nuevo fui jalada por los hombros y era retenida de pie a la esquina de la cama y mi cara era sujetada con fuerza, mirando a mi hermano tendido en la cama golpeado._

_-deacuerdo estas son tus opciones escucha bien..NUMERO 1 : tu y tu hermaniito se desnudan y tienen sexo, esa es muy buena ó NUMERO 2: los violamos y los matamos,,y sera mas divertido que los 2 observen como los vamos golpeando, creo que eso tambien lo grabrariamos_

_Deje salir un grito de rabia y odio, vi como edward abria con dificultad y dolor sus preciosos ojos y me miraba, vi que otro de ellos se acercaba de nuevo a el con el bat._

_-NO DEJALO, ESTA BIEN ..MALDITA SEA ESTA BIEN, LO HAREMOS…-_

_-exelente decision- con la mirada saco a 2 de los hombres que estaba ahí y solo se quedo ahí el y el camarografo _

_Me desato, seguido a edward y nos dejo parados frente a la cara, apuntandonos con una rma desde una esquina _

…**..ATENCIION EL CONTENIDO A CONTINUACION PUEDE RESULTA OFENSIVO PERO ES LA PARTE ESCENCIAL DE LA TRAMA,,,QUIEN NO SE SIENTA PREPARADO O NO ESTE A GSUTO CON EL LENGUAJE Y LAS COSAS INCESTAS, AHORRENSE SU TIEMPO Y REGRESEN A LA PAGINA DEL INICIO…ADVERTIDS-…..**

-Isabella Marie y Edward anthony , LOS HERMANOS CULLEN …-

Mire otra vez a edward acontinuacion pasaria el infierno de mi eternidad…

-ACCION-

Me quede estatica, con los puños cerrados y apretando los parpados, hasta que escuche como el secuestrador, jalaba el cartucho cargando el arma, entonces gire hasta quedar frente a edward y acaricie su mejilla, lo mire a los ojos y el me lo dijo

-todo estará bien lo prometo-

-no lo prometas-

Se fue acercando a mi pero esa fria voz de nuevo rompio un pqueño momento magico

-ACCION, VAMOS NO ME HAGAN DESESPERAR..go..go-

Cerro el espacio que quedaba y me beso, me senti tan mal, por que no puedo decir que nunca desee saber a que sabian sus labios, pero era algo tan sucio y asqueroso, teniamos que hacerlo, tenia que imaginar que era edward, no en mi hermano.

Nos acercamos a la cama y empezamos a acariciarnos, era tan extraño, era como si nuestra mente lo hiciera por obligacion, pero nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban solos, mis manos hiban explorando con miedo y curiosidad su pecho, desabrochando su camisa, el fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, y hacia todo lo posible por mantener su cuerpo muy pegado al mio, y los 2 que nos grababan, no me miraran.

Edward se detuvo en mi cuello y lo beso lentamente, yo le daba cortos besos en el pecho, y el ponia un ritmo con sus manos para acariciar mi cintura y mi vientre, al quedar descubiertos mis pechos los miro como admirandome y yo solo desvie mi mirada a la pared apretando los parpados, tuve miedo no sabia que seguia, o si lo sabia pero tenia tanto miedo

Lo volvi a mirar y ahora fue el quien desvio la mirada,

-VAMOS QUE ESPERANN!-

Terminamos de desnudarnos, y llego el Momento

-VAMOS PENETRALA YA-

Y de un solo golpe entro en mi, deje salir un gemido muy doloroso, ya habia perdido mi virginidad hace como 1 año, pero desde ese dia no habai vuelto a estar con nadie, ni con jacob, y volver a tener a alguien dentro de mi , dolio.

El momento en el que ya no habia retorno, todo cambiaba ahora, por pirmera vez, los dos lloramos y nos miramos mutuamente, era tanto dolor el que sentimos.

Mecanicamente dejamos que nuestros cuerpos entran y salieran mutuamente, en cierto punto se sintio cierta friccion placentera, y deje salir varios gemidos y edward aveces gruñia, pero me atrevi a mirarlo, a el que nos apuntaba con el arma, estaba…oh dios.. se estaba masturbando…cerre mis ojos y mas lagrimas decendieron por mis mejillas.

Y paso…como no lo se, pero ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, mi mente no podia procesar, ni entender nada, salio de mi y dejo millones de besos en mi mejilla, intente sonreir, y de inmediato me puso mi vestido encima y el mismo me lo puso.

Se vistio rapido y nos quedamos sentados en la cama, yo solo lloraba y temblaba, y el del arma se levanto se acero y de repente me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que cai de nuevo a la cama, edward intento defenderme pero fue arrojado tambien, regresaron los otros dos y nos volvieron a amarrar.

Senti que acariciaban mi pelo

-fue un placer hermanitos cullen, los atendio james, lo hicieron tan rico-

Fuimos jalados y volvimos a quedarnos en la cajuela, mas tiempo, esta vez, edward y yo no nos buscamos, solo sentimos nuestras respiraciones desde la poscicion donde nos habian metido.

Se detuvo, volvieron a abrirla y nos quitaron con lo que nos amarraron, y se fueron, nos dejaron justo en el mismo lugar, donde fuimos raptados, edward salio con lentitud, sin mirarme, me ofrecio la mano, y me ayudo a salir, entramos al auto, y todo segui igual, busque mi celular y ahí estaba ,habia 11 llamadas de papa 4 de alice 2 de jacob, volvi a poner el celular a mi lado y juntos mis piernas con mi pecho y empece a llorar como loca y unos sollozos que sacaban todo el dolor que me esta llevando.

Edward me abrazo y lloro con migo fue como una hora que estuvimos ahí, mire el reloj del auto y daban las 4 am , en tan poco tiempo mi vida se habia ido al carajo, encendio el auto, y arranco veloz, ahora no me importaba la rapides con la que hiba, creo que esta vez nos convenia estamparnos contra un arbol y matarnos.

Seguimos el camino hasta que vi el sendero a casa, suspire y un ultimo sollozo salio y una duda destello en mi mente-

-edward-

-bella, nadie puede enterarse de lo que paso, esto sera nuestro infierno personal tuyo y mio-

-esta bien-

-yo lo dire todo tu solo hacientes-

-bien-

-ed-

-si-

-que va a pasar con ese video-

Y nos quedamos en silencio, pasamos por la entrada y me senti perdida.

**HOLA!**

**Dios y mas dios..estuvo muy doloroso, me costo mucho pero aquie sta, quieren el EDPOV de este chap… que opinan,, x fa, mandenme muchos rr, haganme feliz, ahí senti la trsiteza de estos 2**

**Y esto el la trama pero lo que viene uhiiii va a dolerr…no prometo final feliz..aver que pasa,, OPINEN **

**Las amo gracias x su apoyo y ami mi casi hermana del ff DOROTO grax nna **

**Una vez mas mil y un grax a **

**Damita Malfoy, Eli mMsen, , arileo23, betzacosta, darky1995, Sphie Hale, Maybriek, temari7, BelladeCullenxvm, BellaliciousRobsten temari7, Maybriek, Sphie Hale, darky1995, betzacosta, arileo23, , Eli mMsen, Damita Malfoy, AlinLautner, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, chicasuizaswan, FS -Twilight-,yoya11, roma88, Dreaming with you, karlyOBROED, HippieLucy, the princess of the sadness, Jeziik, dianitha vaMpire, Tukiz, michellerm39,**** greek-cullen,Jenny Hatake,belatzua,viszed,cmgalsal ,Dakota Potteranekka,Jessrollingstones,zalitzabe,elizabeth1485**

**Nnas dejenme rr x fa….**

**-MiriXhiita-**


	5. Desolación

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**Recomendación Musical: I´m with you- avril lavigne **_

Capitulo 5 – Sufriendo

Pov Bella

_Y nos quedamos en silencio, pasamos por la entrada y me sentí perdida. _

Como era costumbre en nuestra adorada familia, tenia que guardar bien las apariencias, saque un espejo que teníamos siempre guardado en la guantera, y me observe.

Tenia los ojos terriblemente hinchados, mis labios inflamados, moretones en los laterales de los brazos, y una enorme marca roja en la mejilla.

Busque mi bolso y gracias que lo encontré y saque mi maquillaje me puse polvo en todos esos lados y en los brazos, acomode mi vestido y por humor negro de la vida, mis zapatos estaban intactos.

Me reí silenciosamente de ese chiste de mal gusto, y discretamente lo mire, a mi pequeño hermano, el chico con el que veía películas de terror a los cinco años, al que defendía en la primaria, y cocinábamos para mama en su cumpleaños, el niño que me abrazaba cuando llovía, y se volvió en un hombre, y vaya que lastimosamente lo había comprobado.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el pequeño camino, me acerque muy lento y el freno de repente, sin mirarlo acomode su camisa que ni abotonada estaba, con cuidado acomode el cuello y ligeramente anude la corbata, arregle su pelo y quite de su boca los restos de mi labial.

Ahora los dos lucíamos mejor, con esfuerzo enfrente su mirada y tome su mano apretándolo muy fuerte.

-ed, Si nos espera el olvido, tratemos de no merecerlo.

Alejo mi mano con aparente delicadeza y volvió a acelerar, hasta estacionarse al lado de los demás autos, bajo rápido y sin esperar camino muy rápido a la puerta.

Yo Salí muy despacio, hasta ahora sentí el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo y me dolían mucho las piernas y por supuesto mi entrepierna se encontraba lastimada.

Camine y al entrar estaban papa y mama frente a Edward .

-vaya isabella, se nota que te sentías mal-

-mama por favor, podemos hablar mañana, prometo explicártelo pero ahora no-

-ahora nada ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, te das cuenta el gran susto que nos han pegado tu y Edward, se llevan el auto, no contestan las llamadas, tu supuestamente te sentías mal, y llegan a las 4 am y ve tu a saber en que condiciones-

-mama en serio podemos hablar mañana.

-mira isa…-

-basta esme, dejemos a los chicos descansar, no se ven bien-

-gracias papa-

Camine a las escaleras para subir lo antes posible a mi cuarto , mientras veía que Edward parecía muy ajeno a todo, ya iba como 6 escalones mas adelantado que yo, hasta que sentí a mama de nuevo atrás de mi.

-deténganse los dos ahora mismo-

-esme déjalos-

-déjalos? Es lo único que puedes decir, estos chicos tienen que mantener una imagen, no son hijos de la servidumbre, son hijos de uno de los hombres más respetables y no puedo permitir que se vuelvan como cualquiera de su edad.

- que mama!. Estas diciendo que no podemos ser diferentes, alguna ves te has puesto a pensar, que nos puede pasar, en que pensamos, que nos gusta, si tenemos alguna meta, que no sea pertenecer a un selecto grupo de gente rica, si tan solo supieras que hace apenas un rato nosot..

-isabella- fui interrumpida por Edward quien ya había bajado tres escalones-

-vamos isa sigue-dijo esme-

-como si te importáramos mama, si tan solo supieras-

-saber que, anda dilo-

Edward bajo un escalón mas, deteniéndome con su apenas cercanía, me sentí tensa y sentí, el horrible agarre de las uñas de esme en mi brazo.

Sentí una enorme presión que obstruyo mi mente y lo ultimo que vi fue el barandal de las escaleras, y me desvanecí.

Pov Edward

Después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba sumida en una maldita mierda y jodida apariencia, no podía mentir sabiendo que me encanto tener el cuerpo de bella en mis manos, y que ella fuera la primera, pero el saber que era un jodido enfermo al pensar en mi hermana, mi maldita hermana, que con solo mover un dedo me ponía como loco.

Pero para que ilusionarme como un enfermo, si era lógico que jamás sucedería, y lo que paso solo fue una estúpida y enorme piedra a lo que jamás debió pasar, ella se va a casar con el moreno ese y pues yo seguro tendría que hacerme a la forma de mama.

Todo esto paso por mi mente antes de llegar a casa, y como una vil basura ignorarla y dejarla en el auto mientras me metía a la infierno casa.

Mama, empezó con su sermón de sus cosas, hasta que entro bella y ella fue la regañada, me adelante a las escaleras, lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi cuarto y perderme.

Hasta que prese un poco de atención en lo que decía bella y tuve que callarla

Mama la apretó del brazo, y la vi desvanecerse, papa también corrió y mama solo se hacia atrás dejándola caer, la tome de el cuerpo y la cargue al estilo novia, estaba extremadamente pálida, camine furioso cada escalón, hasta entrar a su cuarto, la acosté y la arrope como cuando éramos niños, le di un beso en la frente y Salí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Me encerré todo el día, y hasta en la tarde decidí bañarme, estuve absorto de todo lo que sucedió, ni me preocupo que isabella se despertara, hasta creo que hubiera sido mejor que durmiera como un precioso ángel sin despertar, ella si se merecía el paraíso, yo merecía el infierno que estaba viviendo.

Hasta el tercer día Salí de mi cuarto, por insistencia de Sue la ama de llaves, que era muy tierna, aunque ya estaba un poco vieja, siempre sabia que decirnos, o que seria lo mejor para nosotros, seguro si hubiera conocido a la abuela cullen debería ser como ella.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una playera manga larga negra, me prepare para cualquier cosa, esperaba que hubiera estallado la tercera guerra mundial al salir, pero el silencio perturbador asusto mas, no había nadie en casa, me di un pequeño tour por toda la casa, comprobando que estaba completamente solo.

Ya que llevaba una semana sin aparecerme por la preparatoria, corrí por mi mochila y Salí, tome mi volvo, y salí a toda velocidad hacia el campus, pero al llegar solo fui a asistencia social a justificar mis faltas y mentir por pedir otra semana alegando un problema familiar.

Me detuve al llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde estaba repleto de centros comerciales y gente en exceso arrogante, me estacione en donde me saldría muy cara la hora, pero que mas daba

Si no tenía todo lo que deseaba pero me sobraba dinero, por que carajos no lo gastaba.

Camine por las calles, se empezaban a juntar las nubes en el cielo nublándolo y como fondo alcanzaba a escuchar una melancólica canción de algún comercio.

Si que podía estar muy jodido.

Al llegar a un cruce, recordé

_Flashback_

_Mis papas se miraban enamorados, mientras nos llevaban al parque y en ocasiones papa le robaba beso a mama, poniéndola roja y regañándolo._

_Bella quien aun era muy pequeña para ser mayor que yo, sonreía divertida viendo la escena, y yo también tena que sonreír, por que?. Pues por que era lo que tenia que hacer, me sentía feliz._

_Estuvimos hasta muy tarde meciéndonos en el columpio y la resbaladilla hasta que a bella se le ocurrió tener ganas de helado, mientras papa se encontraba ocupado con mama, lucían tan enamorados._

_Les pedimos permiso y caminamos, hasta la heladería que estaba a una calle al llegar al cruce y el semáforo marcara el rojo, nos tomamos de la mano, y cruzamos, sonriéndonos y decidiendo si lo queríamos de chocolate o vainilla y la voz de antes de mama, la dulce y tierna que me decía_

_-Cuida de bella, Edward-_

_De mi hermana?...y las imágenes de mis manos recorriendo milímetro a milímetro de su cuerpo, besándola y adorándola como una diosa. Yo la cuide cierto?_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

No se cuanto tiempo me quede ahí parado en la esquina de aquel cruce de hace años, en el que yo y bella éramos tan pequeños y sin tanto dinero, como siempre debió ser y nunca cambiar.

Me di cuenta que llovía y muy fuerte, alce la mirada, me encontraba escurriendo mucho agua y parecía que el cielo quería sufrir conmigo, por que empecé a llorar, a sentir como siempre, una completa basura, mire hacia el frente donde estaba la heladería y la vi

Mi perfecto ángel estaba igual que yo parada en el otro extremo justo frente a mi, separándonos una ancha avenida, ambos estábamos mojadas y llorando.

El maldito karma, nos traía de nuevo al mismo lugar donde una silenciosa promesa llenaba mi mente.

Cuida a tu hermana, Edward ¡!

_El viaje mas largo comienza con un primer paso…..No?_

**Hola: ,**

**Bueno tarde lo siento, este chap es una complementación del post secuestro, de pues un poco reacciones y u_u esta bien triste, je aveces me sorprendo je, realmente me piden mucho pensar en cnsiderar que termine en un final feliz, pero pues sigo fiel a aquí no habrá final feliz, pero puedo considerar escribir dos finales, aunque todavía falta,, aunq queda Edwar&Bella para rato asi que sin mas el miércoles sin falta hay capitulo….muchas gracias**

**Gracias a : ****ALLY MASEN CULLEN, HippieLucy, dianitha vaMpire, viszed, yoya11,**** M1979,****Jeziik, tiinaCullen, N. Cullen7, SofiDeCullen, AgustiinaNaat, kalitw, oslyjonas, Patzz75**

**CHICAS ME HACEN EL DIA CON EL MAS MINIMO RR O ALERTA DEVERDAD LAS QUIERO**

**Oh y a mi adorada DOROTO muchas gracias! **

**-MirixHita-**


	6. Inseguridad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**Recomendación Musical: Cuando digo tu nombre- Alejandro Fernández**_

Capitulo 6 – Inseguridad

En mi mente pasaban tantas dudas, odio , rencor, dolor, todos los complementos necesarios, para hacerme perder la cordura, enloquecer.

Pero que mas podía hacer, un enorme hueco abría mi corazón y la única respuesta podría estar en…

-Bella, Preciosa estas bien-

-Si, Jacob estoy bien-

-Segura? Te eh notado extraña-

-Muy segura-

-Bien-Puso su mano con fuerza sobre mi pierna-

-podrías concentrarte-

-Y si en vez de hacer este estúpido trabajo, hacemos algo más interesante-

-No, tengo que llegar temprano a casa hay una cena y….-

-bla..bla..bla..Siempre hay pretextos antes de estar con migo-

-claro que no-

Me dio un beso largo y posesivo, un poco asqueroso, y enseguida se empezó a reír muy fuerte

-Ahí mi Bellita Confió en que guardes tu virginad para mi-

Gemí para mi misma y me levante

-Creo..yo…. me tengo que ir sabes es tardísimo, en casa...termiino el trabajo..es tardísimo-

-Esta bien corre con tu familia de retrato, y esfuérzate en el trabajo necesitamos un 10-

-si claro….adios-

Al principio caminaba y conforme me acercaba a el estacionamiento, correa, y era como sentir un tsunami en mi interior.

Virginidad? Ja ja j aja , tenia que mencionarlo, entre en mi mini Cooper y cerré azotando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Cada cosa, cada palabra, cada persona, todo me regresaba a ese momento, a el.

Arranque y apenas sin parpadear, desde el incidente, no me importaban los semáforos, nada, solo deseaba llegar a "casa".

Y cuando llegue, ya quería huir, desde la ventana vi a la familia, mayoría de mi mama, platicando y preparando todo para la cena.

-isabella hasta que llegas-

Urgggg!

-Tenia cosas que hacer mama-

-si cosas seguro?, seguramente andas de ofrecida, con que te embaraces isabella marie cullen-

-mama!, no es nada de lo que piensas-

-claro tía no creo que jake sea de quien debas preocuparte….-

Alec mi primo acaba de insinuar nos e que cosa y ni me importaba, era un chico solitario, y transmitía pánico y hasta cierto grado asustaba demasiado, según la familia heredo la mirada de el abuelo, totalmente negra y tan macabra.

Decidí ignorarlo y mientras tanto escaneaba la sala, estaban mis abuelos paternos con mis tíos y sus hijos, los gemelos jasper y rosalie de 21 años, y alice y emmet de 20, y mis tios maternos que solo iban con alec.

-si como sea, ve y cámbiate para la cena y no tardes-

-si mama-

Subía los escalones y oí su voz acompañada de otra no tan grata

-Lucen tan lindos como hermanos-Dijo alec mientras yo veía esos ojos verdes tan hipnotizantes.

-que no entiendes isabella cámbiate ya-

Seguí mi recorrido hasta mi cuarto, donde me enjuague con agua fría en la regadera y seguido me puse ropa interior lista para un precioso vestido beige de un solo hombro y algo holgado pero ajustado en los lugares necesarios.

Me solté el pelo en ondas y con muy poco maquillaje, me puse unos zapatos altos negros y lista.

Baje rápido antes que mi madre decidiera molerme a palos con su mirada o gritos.

Ya estaban todos en el comedor, y apenas me senté ya estaban sirviendo la comida por orden de mi mama, mientras papa como su fiel títere.

Queden en medio de jasper y rose y a sus lado estaban emmet y alice, enfrente Edward y alec y en las orillas los abuelos, tíos, mama y papa.

Sirvieron la sopa y mientras comía el primer bocado

-vaya prima hoy luces …exquisita-

Arggg! Oficial..detesto a mi primo

-gracias alec-

-no hay gracias de nada primita, aunque , creo que la realidad supera la ficción-

Bebí un poco de agua y lo mire fijamente

-No Entiendo tus palabras primo-

-las entenderás, todos las entenderán-

-Muchos halagos, para mi hermana no?-

-celos?- contesto mi mama- mi pequeño Eddie jamás tendría celos por isabella- dijo con desprecio

Seguí comiendo, aunque mas aprecia, que solo quería hacer la comida puré, solo la estaba picoteando, y miraba mi servilleta como si fuera una obra de arte.

Retiraron los platos de la mesa y mama nos hizo ir a la sala a tomar te.

Que irónica era la vida, si todo fuera como debiese ser, ahorita estaríamos en casa viendo el beisbol, y riendo por el enojo de mi papa cuando perdía su equipo favorito, mama y yo estaríamos preparando ensalada de papa, hamburguesas y helado, todo sin importar el orden de los cubiertos ni comer en el sillón.

-ISABELLA- deje mi ensoñación y alce la mirada que antes tenia hipnotizada por la mesa de centro.

-como siempre estas ida, quien sabe en que cosas ocupas tú reducida mente-

-si claro mama-

-ya tía, la pobre bella debe tener tanto que pensar-

Ahora si me había molestado sus insinuaciones urrgg!

-pareces saber mas lo que pienso, que yo misma-

-puede ser-

-si tienes algo que decir hazlo-

-no debiste decir eso bellita-

-tu y tus rodeos, seguro que estas bien-

-por lo menos mejor que tu si primita-

-si claro-

-dime, pecar no te quita el sueño o la tranquilidad.

-a que te refieres-

Mire por segunda vez en toda la noche a Edward quien me miraba interrogante al igual que todo en la sala.

-esta bien, soy un gran director, amo gritar acción-

Se acerco a los interruptores de la luz donde, dejo obscura la parte donde se encontraba una enorme tele de plasma, prendió el reproductor.

Y ahí estaba mi pesadilla, empezó a reproducirse nuestro video, ahí estaba yo en pantalla grande, gimiendo y llorando mientras Edward me decía que todo estaría bien.

-ya creo que te conozco mucho..pero mucho mejor ee prima-

Me levante furiosa, decidida a partirle la cara.

-Yo que tu me lo pensaba mejor, prima, soy gran editor de Dvd´s-

-que-

-claro, te imaginas, incluiríamos detrás de cámaras, material inédito, escenas inéditas, comentarios de los actores-

Me quede en shock, ya había comenzado a llorar y mi cuerpo temblaba, sentí la presencia a mi lado de Edward quien también estaba en shock y miraba la pantalla, pero yo me atreví a dirigirla a otro lado, a nuestra enorme audiencia familiar, y todos posaban su mirada de la enorme pantalla a nosotros dos y había un par que dolían tanto, mis papas.

**Hola!**

**Si me perdi por tanto tiempo, no tengo justificación, verán estuve hospitalizada, tuve un accidente con mi novio, ahora ex, y estuve muy enfermiita, pero pues ya mejore, pero no quería ponerles nada, sin la debida inspiración que merecen de mi parte….y regreso, gracias a dios que regreso y e vuelto a tener la idea y mi mente cochambrosa lista je je je**

**Además que estoy tan contenta kn mi amado Team Robsten….**

**Gracias Por seguir aquí No saben cuanto valoro, el mas minimo detalle hacia mi o hacia mis historias, son increíbles muchas y mas muchas gracias…..**

**Y a mi Doroto …Gracias por seguir aquí…eres un gran apoyo…y ya estoy mejor aunque quedan heridas en mi corazón…pero? Ah que zi…yo voy a estar mejor y se que te tengo a ti graciiiiasssss!**

**Y a ustedes chicas SON LOS MAXIIIIIIMMMMOOOOOO!**

**ALLY MASEN CULLEN, HippieLucy, oslyjonas, Nurnur, lizzy90, camela, SofiDeCullen, viszed, danyela-0, Brianda Cullen, caem, kalitw, yoya11, lunaisabella, chiikiisher-Cullen Masen, N. Cullen7, IsabellionaxCullen, Siren Tokatsu, neki-chan, katecullenhaleblack, Atenea Evans, Allison Marle1, Ara Firenze Dyaz, jaqui CullenSwan, Lunaromina26, alijas1002, BelladeCullenxvm, silvermarie, lizitablackswan, Aily Cullen P., patry-ponfe-black, lilut, Pattz Love, biichiithaP **

**-MiiRiixHita-**


	7. Chapter 7

_**d**__**isclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**Recomendación Musical: I´m with you-**__**avril lavigne**_

_**Capitulo 7: Algo llamado dolor**_

Odiaba los ojos..por que? Muy sencillo, la mirada, eso que hoy más que nunca desearía no sucediera.

René nos ordenó seguirla por el largo corredor que llevaba al estudió principal en la planta baja, me apresure a salir de ahí y seguirla.

Entre justo detrás de Edward, cerré la puerta y espere.

-nada en mi mente puede expresar el asco que siento por ustedes dos-

-ni el mío por ti- dije enojada

-como te atreves siquiera a mirarme-

-mamá no es lo que parece nosotros…-

-cállate Edward que de el que menos me esperaba algo tan asqueroso es de ti-

-como siempre, no puedes cerrar la maldita boca y escucharnos-

-cállate isabella-me grito

-y si no qué?, ya estoy bastante jodida gracias-

Se acercó a mi con toda la intención de abofetearme, pero Edward le detuvo la mano en el aire, aprovechando esa acción Salí corriendo, no sabia que hacer, y lo menos factible era quedarme, hasta que vi que ahí estaba parte de la familia, quienes al instante de verme, empezaron a cuchichear y decir lo asqueroso que era tenerme en la familia.

Como si representaran la perfección de la familia.. malditos hipócritas.

Lo único que me quedo fue salir corriendo a mi cuarto, y al instante atranque la puerta con un buro, una silla y todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, tire todo, llore, hasta quedarme tirada en mi alfombra azul, sin saber que seguía, eran estos momentos en que las dudas de toda mi vida salían a flote, ahora que seria de mi, la farsas terminan por cocerte el corazón dejando el hilo largo. Por si quieres jalarlo cuando te plazca.

Me quede ahí tirada 3 días, en los que conté segundo por segundo, no necesite agua, comida, baño, nada, era como estar en un shock, solo miraba al techo sintiendo pena por mi.

Cuando amaneció y volví a sentir el sol en mi, me levante, no tenia muchas ganas y las fuerzas eran muy pocas pero casi arrastras me metí en la tina, abrí las llaves del agua y con rapidez se empezó a llenar. Estaba un poco tibia, pero como aun conservaba mi ropa no notaba mucho los cambios de temperatura.

Sentir esa soledad, inundarte toda. Como si trataras no mojarte en un día de lluvia en mi antiguo forks.

Me empecé a dejar hundir conforme se llenaba.

El agua cubría todo mi cuerpo, podía ver la suave pintura del techo atravez del agua, ahora sabia que mentían al decir que cuando estas a punto de morir veías pasar tu vida en instantes, era mentira, solo podías ver tus errores y lo patética que es tu vida, claro si eras tan poca cosa como para suicidarte en tu tina.

Por que eso era lo que hacia ¿no?

Suicidarme…que patética soy. Cierra los ojos y déjate ir.

**Pov Edward-**

Cerré mi puño en la mano de mi madre, impulsivamente, no podía dejar que golpeara a mi isabella, mi hermana.

-estas loca mama-

-LOCA….si por haberte dado a luz y criarte como un rey-

-no puedes juzgarnos así-

-NO, porque no?-

-somos tus hijos, merecemos un poco de confianza y apoyo-

-tu pidiéndome eso, después de sus porquerías, de sus aberraciones.

-si tan solo te dieras el tiempo de conocer a tus hijos entenderías-

-No tienes derecho de hablarme así-

-y tu si? A nosotros.-

-ese no es el tema, mi problema es como quitarte esta sombra en tu camino, tu mi bebe, el ser que mas amo en este mundo..y esa perra que tienes como hermana…..ahora lo entiendo todo..ella se quiere vengar de nosotros, por que ella odia esto, tu perfección, el cariño que tengo, ella te sedujo no es cierto.

-ESTAS LOCA MAMA!-

-ya bebe..no te atormentes lo resolveré..tengo que pensar como, pero mami lo resolverá no te preocupes.

-tengo 5 años como para querer que me resuelvan la vida, ya crecí tienes que aceptarlo-

-no me hables así, es la maldita de isabella te a cambiado tanto-

-NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA-

-es la verdad-

El ruido de la puerta nos hizo girar para ver a mi papa entrar con su mascara de extraña tranquilidad.

No crees que es suficiente esme deja a los chicos- dijo Carlisle

Dejarlos, lo que les hace falta es una paliza-

Crees ser la indicada para saber que les hace falta-

Por actitudes como esa, ahora parecen actores porno-

Esme- dijo en tono de advertencia.

Son hermanos Carlisle, sabes lo que la gente dirá-

Tenemos el dinero para callar a esa gente-

Y si esta vez el dinero no es suficiente-

Lo será-

Mi furia creció al oír sus posibles soluciones, sentí hervirme la sangre y querer matarlos en ese instante.

-ojala les bastara el dinero que tienen para curar a sus 2 hijos, que son peores que engendros de la sociedad, no?, Carlisle , esme-dije seguro y sin tapujos-ojala dios los castigue, que mueran solos, que se pudran en lo más bajo que exista, es el primer día que se lo que es odiar, gracias por el privilegio.

Salí de ahí confundido, aterrado, sofocado.

Llegue al pasillo de nuestras recamaras, no pude evitar pasear mi mano por su puerta, como si me transmitiera su dolor, todas esas emociones que seguramente la tenian atormentada, y la culpa que ambos sentíamos.

No tenia el valor de tocar o preguntar como estaba, así que seguí mi camino a mi cuarto, me encerré tire mis discos, mis libros, los volví a acomodar, arranque mi libro de poesía, rompí el vidrio de mi baño, quebré la cabecera de mi cama y acabe recostado mordiendo mi almohada.

Pasaron 2 días y me movía en la casa como un fantasma, con algún tipo de esperanza de encontrármela y ver su rostro, intentar quitarle la culpa, volverla a ver sonreír.

Pero nada, le preguntaba a la servidumbre si la habían visto, pero lo único que dijeron era que no habría la puerta para hacer el aseo como de costumbre.

La inquietud me agobia, miles de ideas inundaban mi cabeza, podría haber huido por su balcón aunque es demasiado alto y los guardias del jardín lo habrían reportado, y si seguía encerrada, no ha comido, estará enferma, y si se desmayo o ella podría .

Tenia que mantener la calma, quizá solo quiere tiempo para ella.

….

Paso un día mas y no lo soporte, espere que Carlisle y esme se largaran y toque su puerta. No respondía, la llame por su nombre, le dije que era yo, e intente abrir la puerta yo mismo, pero estaba atrancada.

Era tan misterioso que solo pensé en que ella estuviera bien y no hubiera cometido una estupidez.

Entre corriendo a mi cuarto, Salí al balcón y brinque en impulso de adrenalina, afortunadamente estaba abierto, su cama estaba intacta, pero sus cosas están en el suelo unas corrieron la suerte de no estar hechas añicos.

Seguí buscándola con la mirada, hasta que vi la puerta del baño.

Entre y no la vi, donde rayos estaba.

Me asome un poco mas y lo que vi me aterro, estaba sumergida en el fondo de la tina, con sus ojos cerrados, mas blanca de lo normal, su pelo espacio por el agua, mi princesa.

Con agilidad la saque a la superficie, y la recosté en el azulejo, tome sus signos vitales y no había, desesperado, al estar solo y pensar lo peor, hice las acciones de resucitación que aprendí, no reaccionaba, me empecé a sentir derrotado, que la había perdido, pero en instantes, sin fuerzas casi , escupió mucho agua, y con los ojos medio abiertos me miro y creo a verla visto sonreír.

Edward, mi ángel- dijo con voz rasposa y muy débil

No bella, aquí tu eres el ángel, que dios no me arrebato por compasión.

La abrace, sintiendo el hueco de emociones arremolinarme por completo.

Verla así, sin ganas de nada, intentando acabar con ella.

Ese instante jure que lo que la llevo a romperse así lo iba a pagar, yo mismo haría que cada uno que se encargo de llevarnos a locura lo pagaría, Carlisle, esme, el maldito de alec, los infelices que nos obligaron, Jacob, todos ellos, lo juro, van a pagar todo con _creces. _

_**No saben que la venganza es un plato que se come frio, y sin prisa, lento, como la gonía, doloroso, como siendo despedazado en vida.**_

**Hola!**

**Pues que les digo ojala lo disfruten, ando muy inspirada, gracias por seguir leyéndome y confiar en mi imaginación y soñar con migo estas historia locas.**

**Este 8 de mayo fue mi cumple …un ciclo nuevo ideas nuevas.**

**Me encuentran en facebook por cualquier reclamo..jajaja**

**Y como no? Pues un adelantoo…**

_**Que no lo entiendes hermanita, es nuestro tiempo, nuestra venganza, convertir el odio, en la forma de sacar esta rabia que acaba con nosotros, ser lo que la gente jamás entenderá, movernos a nuestro propio ritmo, enseñarles lo que es el infierno.**_

_**-crees que la venganza me sacara el hueco del corazón.**_

_**-si no lo hace lo hare yo-**_

_**-edward escúchame con atención, lo estas haciendo mal hermano-**_

_**-entonces lo hare bien-**_

_**-esta mal.**_

_**-me esforzare por ti-**_

_**-Yo no quiero esto-**_

_**-pues aprenderás a quererlo mi ángel-**_

_**Se acerco peligrosamente hasta acorralarme en la pared.**_

_**-que haces-**_

_**-borrando cicatrices-**_

_**-eso no se puede-**_

_**-por que no-**_

_**-no lo permitiré-**_

_**-esta vez lo disfrutaras más que nuestra primera vez- y se lanzo contra mi sin darme oportunidad de frenarlo y sentir sus manos recorrerme llevado por su propio deseo.**_

**Eaeaea! Gracias por leer (**** )**

_**Y oigo el agitar de sus alas, es mi ángel que me viene a salvar, o a terminar de corromper mi alma…lo amo…(p) _MiiRixHita-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, esto es una adaptación de la película Daniel&Ana…No va a hacer idéntica tendrá ciertos puntos parecidos, pero la trama esta rediseñada por mi sin ningún tipo de provecho mas que el de fomentar mi imaginación..**_

_**Recomendación Musical: **_

_Edward, mi ángel- dijo con voz rasposa y muy débil_  
_No bella, aquí tu eres el ángel, que dios no me arrebato por compasión._  
_La abrace, sintiendo el hueco de emociones arremolinarme por completo._  
_Verla así, sin ganas de nada, intentando acabar con ella._  
_Ese instante jure que lo que la llevo a romperse así lo iba a pagar, yo mismo haría que cada uno que se encargo de llevarnos a locura lo pagaría, Carlisle, esme, el maldito de alec, los infelices que nos obligaron, Jacob, todos ellos, lo juro, van a pagar todo con creces. _

Pov Bella

Mi garganta ardía, mis ojos se sentían mas pesados que nunca los cuales con esfuerzo abría y solo distinguía unos ojos verdes, que no podían pertenecer a nadie mas que no fuera Edward.

-edd- mi voz apenas si se entendía

-shhhh-me contesto- Tranquila, yo cuidare de ti-

Dicho esto me deje sumir en el cansancio.

Pudieron pasar horas, para cuando desperté estaba envuelta con muchas cobijas y tenía puesta una pijama de franela, había un espacio a mi costado izquierdo, donde espera verlo, pero estaba tan sola como siempre.

Al levantarme me sentía débil, mis pasos eran lentos y sin energía, logre llegar a mi balcón y abrí la ventana estaba amaneciendo y todo lucia demasiado pacifico. La puerta dio un leve crujido y lo escuche

- Por dios bella no deberías estar levantada-

-no soy un bebe edward-

Su sonrisa parecía mas una línea, a pesar de su corta edad ya lucia una barba descuidada, tenia ojeras, y su cara era mas delgada.

-No luces bien edward-

-Notarias que lo mío es insignificante si te vieras al espejo-

-luzco tan mal-

-jamás lucirías mal Bella eres hermosa- se acerco dando una leve caricia a mi mejilla-

En un instante me volví a sentir demasiado débil, edward lo noto y me llevo cargando a la cama, volviendo a arroparme como jamás lo hizo ninguno de mis padres.

-No puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo bells-

-¿por que me cuidas tanto?-

-por que eres lo más importante que tengo-

-y por que soy tu hermana-

Apretó sus puños y me miro - no es eso-

- no es que podamos ignorar que lo somos-

-te amo bella- y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios

-Yo también desearía que no fuera así-

-tienes que descansar, pero antes tienes que tomar tu medicina-

-¿qué medicina?-

-el doctor dijo que-

-¿qué doctor?

-llame al doctor después de encontrarte en la tina-

-no debiste llamarlo-

-descuida nadie se entero que estuvo aquí-

-no quiero medicina-

-Bells el doctor dijo que tienes un severo caso de anemia-

-No me importa que halla dicho-

-necesitas tomarla-

-ya dije que no edward-

-se que tu garganta aun esta lastimada, pero la necesitas-

-no-

-la tomaras quieras o no-

-basta edward no eres no mi padre ni mi marido, eres mi HERMANO escuchaste-

-Pues tu hermano se va la mierda isabella, seguro renne o carlsile vendrán preocupados a cuidarte-

Y salió azotando mi puerta , sentí las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas,,, si ya se era un completa idiota, el es el único que se preocupa por mi, al único al que le importo, pero así tenia que ser, no lo podía dejar acercarse mas a mi, por que lo amaba, y lo que sucedió fue un error, una trágica escena que jamás debió suceder, no iba a dejar que se lastimara mas por mi culpa, mis acciones solo me afectarían a mi, no dejare que algo malo le pase por mi culpa.

Desde ese día ya había pasado 1 semana, yo seguí sin salir de mi cuarto, llamaba al doctor y tomaba mis medicinas por mi cuenta, comía de a poco, empecé a retomar mi hobby de leer y escribir, a veces salía al balcón a tomar aire, todo sin tener contacto con nadie, nos es que mis papas se fueran a preocupar por mi encierro y edward, pues el solo hizo lo mejor para ambos y se alejo de mi.

Paso una semana mas ya me sentía menos débil y con la tranquilidad que me daba mi soledad, escuche golpes en la puerta.

-señorita bella puedo pasar- era la encargada del aseo

-que necesitas-

-tengo un mensaje que darle-

-pasa-

-vaya señorita cuantos días aquí y luce tan perfecta como siempre-

le dedique una pequeña sonrisa -el mensaje es-

-ah si, sus padres quieren informarle que los padres del joven jacob tendrán hoy mañana en la noche su tradicional fiesta de aniversario y esperan que este lista para las 8 -

-no esperaba que su mensaje fuera de preocupación-

-lo siento señorita-

-no es tu culpa- dije

-entonces asistirá con su familia-

-no tengo muchas ganas, preferiría quedarme-

-Pero es señor Jacob esperara que asista, es su prometida-

-parece que así es- de nuevo me sentí triste

-yo lo lamento, no debí meterme es su vida, perdón-

- no te disculpes, es la verdad-

-podrías dejarme sola-

-Claro.. y que le digo a sus padres-

-Diles que así como me han ignorada todo es te tiempo, finjan algo que se les da muy bien mañana, que imaginen que no tienen hija-

-Yo les digo, que tenga buen día-

Salió sin hacer ruido, me debatía el ir, los papas de jacob siempre se han portado muy lindos conmigo, a pesar que también eran superficiales, cada que festejaban su aniversario era tan increíble verlos, tan enamorados, se veía que nada en ello era fingido, se amaban el uno al otro, recuerdo a su madre alguna vez desearme la misma suerte con Jacob, vaya ironía.

Me tire a mi cama y dormí, hasta perderme de mi propio infierno.

Al siguiente día todo aparentaba tranquilidad, hasta que avanzaron un poco mas las horas, comenzándose a escuchar los gritos de renne que no encontraba sus cosas, la voz de papa intentando tranquilizarla y los sirvientes quejándose de su histeria, jamás escuche a edward, y quizá no era que no emitiera sonidos, mas bien torturarme sin saber nada de el.

Cayó la noche y todos se olvidaron de Bella, nadie mas subió a preguntar si iría, claro si tomarían enserio el pensar que yo no existía.

Decidí relajarme en la tina, el agua casi hirviendo, aun recordaba la vez que casi muero, y no estaba catalogado en uno de mis malos recuerdos, quizá algún día lo logre, "desaparecer".

me seque con sumo cuidado, me observe largo rato en el espejo, hace cuanto había perdido todo, era solo un reflejo vacio, de algo olvidado y sin importancia.

Corrí al closet y ahogándome en ropa lo encontré, un vestido rojo se acomodaba perfecto y resaltaba cada parte de mi cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, lo complemente con unos tacones algo altos negros, un listón en mi mano y el dije con la foto de edward y la mía. Me rocié un poco de perfume, maquillaje muy ligero y natural, solo resaltando mis ojos y boca y el pelo acomodado hacia un lado ondulado. Lista, ahora mi reflejo me daba un poco de ánimo y hasta una sonrisa.

Mientras bajaba me di cuenta cuanto pase encerrada, sentía tan desconocida esa casa, los sirvientes me miraron extrañados, tenían tanto sin verme, les sonreí y salí respire sintiendo un poco de paz, tome mi auto y conduje hasta la casa de los Black.

Unos amables chicos estaban en la entrada, dando la bienvenida y tomando mí auto para estacionarlo, se me quedaron observando y coqueteaban, eran tan chicos que solo sonreí divertida.

Al entrar conseguí mas miradas y algunos comentarios de viejos pervertidos, vi a alguien levantando a su copa hacia mi, era una cara que no recordaba, pero sentí que lo conocía, un escalofrió me estremeció de pies a cabeza, recordé aquel día que nos secuestraron, ese tipo era... regrese a verlo pero ya no estaba. El saber que andaba por ahí realmente me asusto y me hizo querer correr a mi cuarto y volver a encerrarme.

-Espectacular- una chica a la que a veces veía en el club me sonrió

-hola - conteste

-llegas tarde, pero lo buenos siempre se hace esperar-

Tomo mi mano y caminábamos al jardín.

-Jacob y los demás estaban preguntando por ti-

-ah si-

-y yo te encontré- rio y me dejo al inicio

-te esperan-

Camine despacio no es que estuviera ansiosa de verlos.

-Princesa- era jacob mirándome encantado, también giraron sus papas sonrientes, renne solo miro de reojo y carlisle creo a verlo visto sonreír .

-hola -

-dios estas hermosa-

-gracias- tu también luces bien - estaba vestido con traje de temporada blanco

-a tu lado, nadie volteara a verme.

Me abrazo quedándose un rato recargado en mi cuello, mire hacia la barra y estaba edward mirándome furioso

-edward- dije

Jacob se alejo y miro hacia donde lo hacia yo, fue mi imaginación o lo escuche gruñir, volvió su mirada a mi y sin previo aviso me beso, desesperado, enojada, posesivo. Quería alejarlo pero no es que yo estuviera sana y fuerte más el semejante volumen que tenia Jacob que podría aplastarme con una mano. Tardo varios minutos en separarse de mi, a pesar que ya no sentía el aire viajar por mis pulmones, el sujetaba mi nuca con fuerza, evitando alejarlo.

-que te pasa- dije intentando recobrar mi respiración

-acoso no puedo besar a mi novia-

-de eso quería hablar yo..-

-Tenemos todo el tiempo para hablar, pero ahora tienes que saludar a mis padres-

Tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia sus padres quienes lucían tan radiantes como siempre.

-Isabella querida pesamos que no vendrías- dijo la madre de Jacob

-Lamento el retraso Sue-

-A valido la espera- dijo su padre - luces espectacular-

-gracias- siempre causaban que me sonrojara

-Pero afortunadamente mi Jacob te tiene a su lado-

-Claro- conteste apenas en un susurro-

-Bueno a disfrutar que esto es una fiesta-

Jacob volvió a tomar mi mano, para conducirnos a la preciosa pista de baile que habían montado

-sabes que odio bailar- dije

-Princesa, vas a bailar de acuerdo-

-quiero sentarme no ah estado muy bien mi salud-

-dije que vas a bailar- tomo mi cintura con fuerza y mi mano izquierda, comenzando a seguir el ritmo lento de la melodía

-Parece que no sabes escuchar- casi gruñí al decirlo

-y tu no sabes obedecer cariño-

Me sentí estúpida, acaso era su mascota.

-imbécil-

El apretó su agarre en mi cintura, haciéndome torcer por la presión. Aprovecho que la música cambio a algo mas lento y sensual para quedar completamente pegado a mi cuerpo .

-En que momento te hiciste mi chica rebelde-

-No estés tan seguro que sea solo tu chica-

-Mía- recalco rozando mi trasero con sus manos

-Suéltame-

-Deberías de ver a los hombres de esta fiesta tan celosos de ver que solo yo puedo tocarte así-

-te repito estas seguro que solo tu-

-y Eddie bebiendo y bebiendo, tan débil, queriendo romper el vaso en vez de venir a partirme la cara por esto- bajo mas su mano rozando mis muslos

Intente empujarlo inútilmente, me tenia tan apretada.

-siempre eh pensado que le gustas a tu hermano pequeño princesa-

Me tense y lo mire fijamente - no digas estupideces-

-de no saber que esa tierna virginidad tuya me pertenece, me preocuparía-

-Cállate -

-Disculpen - dijo una pelinegra un poco mas baja de estatura que yo

-si - contesto jacob molesto

-me permitirías un baile con tu novio- dijo viéndome a mi

-Por supuesto- me aleje casi corriendo dejándolos bailando

-soy tan tonta, por que vine, soy tan estúpida-

-hablando sola hermana - di un salto por esa voz tan repentina

-edward-

-si así me llamo, aunque me puedes llamar hermano...por que eso somos no? - recalco

-sigues molesto-

-¡debería!-

-mira yo...-

-te divertías-

-¿que?

- con ese perro te diviertes-

-no tengo ganas de platicar de el-

-te gusta que te toque-

-edd-

-hubieras preferido ser secuestrada con el –

-que no! que cosas dices-

-preferirías que el hubiera sido el primero , que el te besara , te tocara, te diera un orgasmo ,,, que fuera YO –

-estas diciendo solo estupideces-

-Si eso soy un MALDITO ESTUPIDO- dijo alzando mucho la voz haciendo que algunos nos observaran

-Cuando estés calmado hablare contigo- gire buscando la puerta de salida hasta que sentí su mano tomar mi brazo con rudeza-

-tengo que tomar cita para hablar con mi "hermanita"-

-estas ebrio, toma algo de café y después hablemos-

-ah ya veo tengo que preguntarle a "Jacob" si me autoriza hablar contigo-

-Basta, pareces un maldito niño-

-eso no decías el día que te hice mía-

-estas diciendo pura mierda, suéltame –

-ya le dijiste a Jacob, quien fue tu primer hombre-

-No serias capaz-

-Acuérdate que la verdad es lo mas importante, anda llamémosle-

-dije que basta- dije casi rogando

-a ver a ver, Jakeciito , donde esta mmmmm-

-ya tu ganas que quieres, que quieres de mi-

Su mirada cambio – con tenerte basta-

-Edd-

-Larguémonos- tomo mi mano con suavidad metiéndonos entre los arboles llegando a lo que creo era el estacionamiento

-Iré por tu auto, no tardo- caminaba a prisa cuando volvió corriendo- te amo Bella- me dio un casto beso en los labios sonriéndome

Como negarme a eso la razón, es tu hermano bella, tu maldito hermano.

Había mucho viento frio, haciéndome estremecer, sintiendo unos cálidos brazos detrás de mí

-edd no ibas por el auto, deja de estar jugando y larguémonos-

-Error- me volví a estremecer y no por el frio si no por esa presencia-

-¿que quieres?- dije intentándome zafar de su agarre

-Primita, tanto tiempo sin verme y me recibes así- beso mi cuello causándome nauseas

-no te atrevas a tocarme Alec-

-es inevitable, tanto ver ese video tuyo, que tantas noches me ah puesto a mil-

-SUELTAME-grite

-Tantas noches, imaginándome recorriendo ese cuerpo tuyo….Cada rincón- una de sus manos intentaba tocar mi entrepierna quedándose en mis muslos, me quede paralizada aterrada por el

-Hueles tan bien- hundió su nariz en mi cabello

-déjame, por favor-

-me excita tanto oírte suplicar – ronroneo

-edward vendrá pronto será mejor que me dejes-

-bellita, bellita siempre esperanzada en Edward, que pasara el día que no lo tengas-

-ni te atrevas a tocarlo-

-que me mataras, o mejor aun el día que el no te tenga-

-Hijo de perra-

-Shhh esa lengua tuya, mmm si tan solo la tuviera en el lugar que tanto deseo-

-Jamás, primero muerta-

-también seria tentador tu cadáver-

-asqueroso-

-mmm bella, por cierto viste a mi camarógrafo estrella-

-¿Qué?

-si aquel éxito cinematográfico tuyo –rio

-el ,, el era-

-si estaba tan feliz de verte…sabes has sido la mejor actriz a la que ah filmado tan natural, tan " real"

-eres la cosa más repugnante que exista-

Mordió mi cuello, haciendo salir un grito de mi

-exquisito, el se preguntaba, si quisieras negociar un contrato muy tentador-

Enfurecí haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás con toda mi fuerza estrellándola contra su asquerosa cara.

-perra – dijo tocándose su nariz y yo aprovechando para huir cuando tomo con fuerza mi brazo doblándolo

El ruido de un auto con las luces sobre nosotros me lleno de tranquilidad

-Edward-dije causando la sonrisa sádica de Alec

-Siempre un placer platicar contigo primita- y salió corriendo de ahí

Edward bajo como un loco hasta llegar a mi lado.

-bella, dios que te hizo ese infeliz estas bien-

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando

-si estoy bien, quiero ir a casa-

Me ayudo a subir al auto y arranco. El efecto DejaVu edd y yo en un auto, jamás volvería a estar bien.

-Bells, estas temblando-

-no pasa nada-

-Isabella tu brazo- Lo mire y estaba todo morado, los jaloneos de Jacob, Edward y alec mas mi piel sensible lo habían puesto así

-no es nada-

Llegamos a casa la cual estaba completamente sola y obscura, subí veloz a mi habitación con Edward detrás de mí.

Me miro molesto

-ahora que – dije

- Que no lo entiendes hermanita, es nuestro tiempo, nuestra venganza, convertir el odio, en la forma de sacar esta rabia que acaba con nosotros, ser lo que la gente jamás entenderá, movernos a nuestro propio ritmo, enseñarles lo que es el infierno.-

-crees que la venganza me sacara el hueco del corazón.

-si no lo hace lo hare yo-

-edward escúchame con atención, lo estas haciendo mal hermano-

-entonces lo hare bien-

-esta mal-.

-me esforzare por ti-

-Yo no quiero esto-

-pues aprenderás a quererlo mi ángel-

Se acerco peligrosamente hasta acorralarme en la pared.

-que haces-

-borrando cicatrices-

-eso no se puede-

-por que no-

-no lo permitiré-

-esta vez lo disfrutaras más que nuestra primera vez- y se lanzo contra mi sin darme oportunidad de frenarlo y sentir sus manos recorrerme llevado por su propio deseo.

**Fin del chap**

**Muahahahahahhahaha….. si lo se wow! **

**Me tomo bastante (1 año) hahah bueno ya retome esto de escribir muy enserio y ya no votare esto que tanto me apasiona **

**Gracias Por aun leerme y hacerme llegar sus increíbles RR! Me hacen tan feliz y motivada a escribir sin parar y aquí un merecido chap largo jejeje escribir escribir escribir .. No olviden pasar por mis otras historias GRACCIIIIASS! **

_**_MiiRixHita- liion! Grr!**_


End file.
